INHALE
by Mad Truffle
Summary: Kairi was happy for the first time in her life. She had Sora, a great brother, and friends that she could depend on. Sound’s great doesn’t it? Well, like all good things, it wasn’t meant to last. This is her story. Disclaimer, i own Zeth, thats all.


INHALE

By

MAD TRUFFLE

Kairi was happy for the first time in her life. She had Sora, a great brother, and friends that she could depend on. Sound's great doesn't it? Well, like all good things, it wasn't meant to last. This is her story. Well, my story too. But I'll leave it to her.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Kairi, now 17, was driving in a hurry on the newly built, heavily populated Destiny Island. She was late for class, again! This was the third time this week. She needs to stop waking up late. Weaving through traffic, she realized she wasn't going to make it, so she drove faster. This made it even harder to see the cars. Suddenly she dropped her coffee. It fell to her feet leaving a burning feeling on her ivory skinned legs.

"AHHH! That's friggen' HOT!" she screamed as she knelt down to wipe her ankle off and pick up her coffee. Still speeding she reached for the coffee mug and realized that it was wedged under the brake. Suddenly a defining horn blared from a semi 18-wheeler. By the time she looked up it was to late. She didn't even have time to scream as she let out her last, breath.

_(Acoustic song plays)_

Vermilion pt. 2 

She seemed dressed in all of me,

Stretched across my shame,

All the torment and the pain,

Leaked through and covered me.

I'd do anything to have her to myself,

Just to have her to myself,

Now I don't know what to do,

I don't know what to do,

When she makes me sad.

She is everything to me,

The unrequited dream,

The song that no one sings,

The unattainable

She's a myth that I have to believe in,

all I need to make it real, is one more reason.

Now I don't know what to do,

I don't know what to do when she makes me sad,

But I won't let this build up inside of me,

I catch in my throat,

choke,

torn into pieces,

I won't no,

don't want to be this,

but I won't let this build up inside of me.

She isn't real I can't make her real.

End chapter 1 

Kairi awoke in a hospital bed. The tube up her nose had a blunt plastic smell. Ripping it out of her nose she noticed a doctor walking by. The doctor stopped at the door and a look of shock crossed her face. Dropping her clipboard, she ran down the hall screaming for people to come see, like she was some freak of nature or something. Monuments later 3 doctors surrounded her and started examining her all over. Final she was asked, "Can you speak?"

She blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. "Where's Sora?" she demanded. The doctor gave her a dumb found look. Disregarding the question, the first doctor was paged on the little walkie-talkie thing.

"Should I send them up?" the voice on the radio asked.

"Yes, please do." She put it back on her belt. "Listen, Kairi, your family is coming up any second now, they'll talk to you, okay?" Kairi nodded. Sitting on the seat she thought of another question.

"Were am I?"

"You're at San Diego hospital." One doctor said scribbling in her notebook. San Diego? Were the hell is that? But she didn't have time to think. Her brother stormed into the room and ran over to her quickly hugging her.

"My god, are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Zeth." She said with a giggle. "So where's Sora?" Zeth's smiled faded into a confused look.

"Who's Sora?" Kairi's mouth dropped.

"You're kidding, right?" Zeth leaned back into a chair looking over at a doctor who nodded at him. He cleared his throat.

"Kai, I don't know how to say this, you've been in a coma for three years, you've been living in a fantasy world." Kairi couldn't believe it.

"No, that's imposable, I was living on Destiny Island for…"

"…Three years"

"But, I…"

"How did you get there?"

"I…I feel from the sky one day." Kairi said questioning her own grip on reality.

"Yeah, and besides, who would have named an island 'Destiny Island' anyway?" Kairi felt a small hot tear roll down her face.

"So you mean…"

"Sora isn't real, no." Kairi lay down and tried to hold back from crying.

"Can…can I please...just, have some time alone this is kind of… kind of tough to process right now." Zeth nodded and walked out. Holding her pillow, Kairi cried

I catch in my throat,

choke,

torn into pieces,

I won't no,

don't want to be this,

but I won't let this build up inside of me,

wow, I never realized how depressing this was until after I re-read it!

Till next time my little mushrooms! Insanely urs

MAD TRUFFLE


End file.
